All The Time In The World
All The Time In The World is the sixth episode of the second season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the nineteenth episode overall. Plot Richard opened his eyes, and saw he was in the form of Alien X. He saw Bellicus and Serena. "Wait, how am I Alien X? I don't remember transforming." "And if you didn't transform, you wouldn't remember any of your transforming adventures." "What's that supposed to mean?" "More than likely, you have already lost before you have the chance to fight. At the moment, at least." "Wait, what?" Suddenly, everything was in a swirl, and Richard woke up. He looked down at his wrist, and saw the Simplicitrix, as usual. "Bellicus said I wouldn't remember. What did he mean?" "Oh, I could tell you. But the laws of time-space prohibit me from doing to at this time and at this space." "Who are you?" "Oh, yes. We haven't met, at least, we did. But you don't remember. Or you are going to not remember. Time travel makes verb tenses so confusing. I am Professor Paradox." "You sure that you don't mean you were Professor Paradox, or are going to be Professor Paradox?" "Time humor. Nice one. Anyways, two people you know will be here shortly. One is a human, the other-" "Not so much?" "Exactly. Another time walker." "A Chronosapien?" "You are very good, Richard." "I'm guessing Time Lapse. As for human, the only one I can imagine hanging with him is Albert." "This seems like a guessing game for you. Not much fun for me. Well, Time Lapse and Albert will be here shortly. You will need to help them repair the past to fix the present." "Wait, what's wrong with the present?" "Look on your wrist." Richard turned and saw Time Lapse and Albert. He looked back at Paradox. "Told you. Now do as Albert said." Richard looked at his wrist, and his eyes opened wide. "WHERE THE HECK IS THE SIMPLICITRIX?!" "It's just as Bellicus said. You would forget about your transforming adventures. That is, if I hadn't have stopped time and had you transform into Alien X in your dream." "Wait, YOU made me transform into Alien X?" "Yes. Now you must all go to the past and fix what has been broken." "How? I don't have Clockwork, or Un-Named, or any other time traveling alien." "Hello! Chronosapien right here!" "Oh, sorry, Time Lapse." "Once in the past, you must get the Alpha-Omegatrix from Azmuth. Should be like deja-vu for you." Paradox flashed out. Richard looked at Time Lapse and Albert. "Alright, Umbrella Hair. What happened?" "Well, you see.....we went to the past, and Tin Man here was aging things then bringing things into the present. He brought a huge tree to the present and it hit a ship." "Who's ship would that be?" "Azmuth's ship. The one he was on when he transported the Alpha-Omegatrix to you. Which explains why your right wrist is bare." Richard put his hand on his face. "I can't believe you two. Well, actually, Umbrella Hair I could believe. I'd expect more intelligence from you, Time Lapse." "Let's just do what Dr. Who said. Get to the past and fix it." "I got an idea." The three of them turned, and saw Olivia and Lauren standing there with Tom. "What is it?" "Well, since we can drive there, with a bit of help from Feedback's energy and the stop watch's time power we can get there in no time." "Uh..." "Well, negative time, technically. Since we're going back in time." All of them were out at the car, and got in, except for Richard, who transformed into Feedback. He hopped onto the car. Tom started it up, and they started driving to Richard's house. Halfway there, Feedback absorbed energy from a few powerlines, and made the car go faster. Once at an equivalent of 88 miles per hour, Time Lapse set them into the past, with a fire trail behind them. Once in the past, they went into the clearing in Richard's woods. "I svear, zis is vear ve saw Azmuth's ship land." They looked around, and saw a ship laying there. Richard ran too it, reached in, and picked up Azmuth. "Azmuth! Are you alright?" "Rhyneheart. How do you already know me?" "I'm Rhyneheart from the future." He sat Azmuth down. "You guys said you saw me. Where did I go?" "You ran back through the field." "Got it. Azmuth, give me the Alpha-Omegatrix. I need to get over there fast." Azmuth pulled out the pod, and put the Alpha-Omegatrix core on Richard's wrist, which then grew around his wrist. Richard pulled up a hologram, and transformed. "DIESELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, I'm doing pretty good for not using this one in a while." "If you are Rhyneheart, then you should still have the Alpha-Omegatrix." "Actually, a while back, the Alpha-Omegatrix got destroyed. After that, you gave me the Simplicitrix." "The Simplicitrix is in the works. You having it is impossible." "I'm from the future. Remember?" Diesel drove through the woods towards the house. He stopped, transformed back, and looked around to the backward. He walked around, and saw his past self. He grabbed him. "HEY! Wait, are you me?" "Yeah. We need you in the woods." Diesel drove Richard back to the woods. He stopped in the clearing with everyone else, transformed back, and gave past Richard the Alpha-Omegatrix. As soon as he did this, the Simplicitrix reappeared on his wrist. "Yes!" Suddenly, Paradox reappeared. "Good job. The timeline is almost fixed." Suddenly, everything changed slightly. "We are now right before Time Lapse and Albert get here. You two Richards need to put a magnetic field around Time Lapse to keep the timeline from being damaged in the first place." "Hey, he has Lodestar. I have Lodester. It's perfect." "Actually, Lodestar, even when doubled, is not enough. It is only equal to one Santahelmonic. I'd suggest that form for both of you." "Wait. Santahalmonic is Magmetic. I didn't have Magmetic unlocked with the Alpha-Omegatrix." "If the both of you transform at the same time, the Alpha-Omegatrix and Simplicitrix will synchronize." "One." "Two." "Three!" Both Richard pressed their devices and transformed. "MAGMETIC!" "MAGMETIC!" Both of them ran towards where Time Lapse and Albert were, and saw them there. "Hey, Tin Man. Make a tree there." "STOP!" "Rhyenheart?" "if you do this the timeline will mess up." "Vhatever." The Magmetics concentrated, and put a magnetic field around Time Lapse. Azmuth's ship landed in front of Richard. The magmetics sat Time Lapse down, and all of them ran to the clearing. The Richards transformed back. "Now that this is fixed the timeline is slowly being put back together. Everyone from the past times will forget what has happened, while everyone from the present will remember." "Do I still have Magmetic?" "Not until you unlock him with the Simplicitrix. You will also lose all memory of Magmetic." All of them went back to present time in the woods. Richard looked back, but didn't see Time Lapse or Albert left. "Looks like Umbrella Hair and Tin Man chickened out. Well, see ya guys." Tom, Olivia, and Lauren drove off. Major Events *Time Lapse, Professor Paradox, and Tom make their Alpha-Omegaverse debut. Characters *Richard *Albert (one-sided) *Bellicus (dream) *Serena (dream) *Professor Paradox (first appearance) *Time Lapse (one-sided) *Lauren *Olivia *Tom *Azmuth (past) *Richard (past) Villains *Time Lapse (first reappearance; one-sided) *Albert (one-sided) Aliens Used By Present Richard via Simplicitrix *Clockwork (dream) *Alien X(dream) *Feedback *Magmetic By Present Richard via Alpha-Omegatrix *Diesel (2x) By Past Richard *Upgrade *Magmetic (first and only appearance by Past Richard) Themes Alien X Gandalf vs. Dumbledore Instrumental Feedback Edison vs. Tesla Instrumental Trivia *Richard going back and forth to the past and present is similar to Rook going to the past and present in the Ben 10: Omniverse video game. *This marks the first time we see Olivia and Lauren's house. *When Feedback made the car go 88 miles per hour and creating a fire trail following them while time traveling is a major Back to the Future reference. *Astrodactyl was meant to debut in this episode, but didn't for an unknown reason. Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10